falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-Incitement of Disaffection Act of 542AER-
Mr. Speaker, during an era of war and chaos, it is of utmost necessity that the integrity of the armed forces is maintained to continue it's task as the people's unwavering shield against the tides of evil and tyranny. Hence, UKIP has put forth the proposal of an Act to make better provision for the prevention and punishment of endeavours to seduce members of His Imperial Majesty's forces from their duty or allegiance. '' ''- The Rt. Hon. Joseph L. Summers, UKIP MP Incitement of Disaffection Act, 542AER Be it enacted by the Emperor's most Excellent Majesty, Vinther III, by and with the advice and consent of the Imperial Senate, and Chamber of Deputies, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows: Penalty on persons endeavouring to seduce members of His Imperial Majesty's forces from their duty or allegiance. Section I. Description/Summary of the Act. Clause 1: If any person maliciously and advisedly endeavours to seduce any member of His Imperial Majesty's forces from his duty or allegiance to the Emperor, he shall be guilty of an offence under this Act. Section II. Provisions for the prevention and detection of offences under this Act. Clause 1: If any person, with intent to commit, aid or procure the commission of an offence under Section I. of this Act, has in his possession or under his control any document of such a nature that the distribution of it's copies may incite disaffection among members of His Imperial Majesty's forces, he shall be guilty of an offence under this Act. Clause 2: If a judge of either a federal or state court is satisfied by information on oath that there is reasonable ground for suspecting that an offence under this Act has been committed, he may, on an application made by an officer of police, grant a search warrant authorising any such officer as aforesaid named in the warrant to enter the premises or place at any time within one month from the date of the warrant, if necessary by force, and to search the premises or place and every person found therein, and to seize anything found on the premises or place or on any such person which the officer has reasonable ground for suspecting to be evidence of the commission of such an offence as aforesaid. Clause 3: No woman shall, in pursuance of a warrant issued under the last foregoing clause, be searched except by a woman. Clause 4: Anything seized under this section may be retained for a period not exceeding one month, or if within that period proceedings are commenced for an offence under this Act until the conclusion of those proceedings. Section III. Provisions as to punishment of offences under this Act. Clause 1: A person guilty of an offence under this Act shall be liable, on conviction on indictment to imprisonment for a term not exceeding two years or to a fine not exceeding 2000 Fall. Clause 2: No prosecution in the Empire under this Act shall take place without the consent of the Imperial High Court. Clause 3: Where any person is convicted of an offence under this Act, the court dealing with the case, after confirmation with the Imperial High Court, may order any documents connected with the offence to be destroyed or dealt with in such other manner as may be specified in the order. However, no documents shall be destroyed before the expiration of the period within which an appeal may be lodged, and if an appeal is lodged no document shall be destroyed until after the appeal has been heard and decided. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations